1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to equipment used in the sport of golf, and specifically to a golf bag with a distinct structure which arranges golf clubs within said golf bag in an orderly manner, thereby facilitating the selection of the proper club.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art in the field of golf equipment teach several variations of golf bags and golf club organizing means. However, the prior art does not teach a golf bag with a structure as disclosed by the present invention.
Accordingly, it is a primary object of the present invention to provide a means for conveniently arranging a plurality of golf clubs, wherein said means for conveniently arranging a plurality of golf clubs is used in conjunction with a conventional golf bag to properly store golf equipment.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a means for conveniently arranging a plurality of golf clubs which has a covering means to protect said plurality of golf clubs from moisture and inadvertent collisions.